


I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door

by saltygay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, inspired by a tumblr post, yukimura family feels tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall out of Kira leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from 'The power of love' by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> \- All mistakes go down to the fact I'm ill.
> 
> \- Based on [this post](http://everythingyukimura.tumblr.com/post/140770204012/bysheerforceofwill-everythingyukimura-and) that ripped out my heart.

Sometimes Ken stays late at school. There’s no point rushing home to cook something special for Kira to get home to when she’s not coming back.

Instead they order pizza every Friday night just in case. It’s always in the trash by the time Monday morning comes. 

(He always invites the pack, Scott especially, to come have dinner every week but he thinks they can’t handle getting their hopes up every week.)

.

There are always leftovers now; he can’t stop himself cooking for three (that would be admitting it when part of him can’t. If he admitted it then it’d be real and he’d have to get in his car and go find her and stay there too if he had to.)

After about a week he catches on to the fact sometimes Scott hasn’t eaten, or someone hasn’t had time to bring lunch because of something supernatural or they just forgot. He doesn’t outright mention it but he gives them the leftovers and walks away before they can say no.

.

It’s hardest in the nights.

Where they used to spend time as a family, play a game or just talk, there’s now a special empty silence that used to be reserved for her excited rambling.

After a fortnight he starts to fill it instead. He rambles about how cold it must be down there and how she probably isn’t eating like she should and how he knows she heals but she surely she still needs painkillers and plasters.

He makes countless plans for care packages filled with blankets and some of her favourite snacks and books and movies and even a portable DVD player to watch them on. He even plans on how to send her pillow too because it’s not just a pillow, it’s her pillow that she’s had since she was young and she can’t be sleeping well without it. It’s the sort of thing a father knows.

If he has to take it to her by car then so be it, at least he could see her again (he’s getting old so fast, just because he might look like he’s in his late thirties it doesn’t mean he is. He only has so much time left and she might not come back before it runs out.)

.

He used to always pop his head in to say goodnight. He’d go in and make a joke and give her a hug while she’d smile but never complained she wasn’t a kid.

If she wasn’t there then he’d keep checking every time he woke up to see if she was back and look at the time, getting more and more worried every time he found her room empty.

If she was already asleep he’d go in and kiss her forehead gently because he wasn’t always going to be there and he’s so glad she’s safe and she’s his little girl that dressed up as star wars characters and made bad puns with him.

He can’t get out of the habit and her room remains untouched but sometimes he goes in and he sits on the bed and he lets himself cry for his little girl, alone in the desert.

.

Instead of nightmares, when he wakes up it’s with excitement over ideas for new swords and weapons and designs because why stop at a belt?

Then he looks at Noshiko and the sad smile on her face and remembers that she isn’t there to hear them and get excited too.

.

Everyone else seems to think Noshiko is understanding and okay. That she’s keeping it together.

She isn’t and he knows it. Knows that she keeps it together until she gets home and falls apart knowing he was there to help and understand. Because they’ve lost their daughter without actually losing her but they still feel the loss intensely.

He comes home one day and see’s her sat on the couch with a photo of their little family, all dressed up as Padme, Vader and Leia. They couldn’t take down any reminders; even though each one hurt it would only hurt more to take them down.

He just sits with her, holds her close, while she cries until she can’t cry anymore.

.

Noshiko starts going on long walks every night after a month. He doesn’t ask because he understands. It’s why he stays at the school later and sits in the car when he gets home. Some things they just can’t talk about with each other.

She asks him once, on a family holiday that they can’t celebrate because Kira isn’t there to enjoy it too, if he regretted falling in love with a Kitsune. He always used to say no, never let a second pass before he said no because he could never do that to her even if he did.

Now he can’t. He means to and he wants to but he can’t.

Because if Kira wasn’t a Kitsune she wouldn’t have had to go away, she never would have been a target for the dread doctors and would never have had to worry about her friends dying while she didn’t age. Would never have had to worry about things normal teenagers don’t.

He can’t say yes so he closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

.

In a desert hours away, Kira Yukimura lies on a cold floor unable to sleep.

The temperatures dropped, she feels hungry and no matter what she can’t get comfortable. So she just lies there for hours trying to think of home to get her to sleep.

She’s finally falling asleep and doesn’t quite realise it but whispers goodnight to someone who isn’t there.


End file.
